Away From Myself
by DreamShadows
Summary: COMPLETE Epilogue added. The events of 2 Fast 2 Furious never happened, and Brian is still running from the cops! He recieves help from more than one unexpected person, but will it be enough to save him? R
1. Chapter 1

The events of 2 Fast 2 Furious never happened, and Brian is still running from the cops!

Tell me what you think.

* * *

**Away From Myself**

**Chapter 1**

Brian O'Connor sighed as he lay down on the bed of the fifth motel he had stayed in this month. Just as his eyes were about to close, he heard the roar of the sirens out in front of the motel, and cursed to himself. He put his clothes back in his duffle, and was halfway out the window, when he heard the door break on it's hinges.

"He's getting away!' He heard someone say behind him, and shimmied out of the window faster. Once he was on the ground, he ran for dear life. Ducking behind bushes for cover, he caught his breath, and went on running. Just as he was reaching his car, his felt a searing pain in his right shoulder, that shoved him into the car door.

There was a streak of red when he pulled away, and opened the door to his Skyline. Getting in, he turned the key, and hit the gas. He squealed out of the parking lot, and down the street. He could hear the sirens behind him, so he rounded onto a deserted road, and hit the NOS.

He drove for about an hour before the adrenaline wore off, and he could feel the pain in his shoulder as if someone were twisting a knife in the wound. He pulled off the road, and out into a ditch. For the first time, he dared look at the wound, and when he did, he knew something was really wrong.

The place that the bullet had hit shouldn't still be bleeding, he shouldn't still be losing blood. He put pressure on the wound with his hand, as he looked around the car for something to use as a bandage. Pulling an old shirt out of his bag, he wrapped it around his shoulder as tight as he could manage, and started the car again.

* * *

"Ex-officer Brian O'Conner is known to be in the state of Nevada. During the raid of a hotel, O'Conner was shot while running to his car. It is a silver Skyline..." The reporter's voice cut off as the TV shut off.

"Shit, Bri." Dominic Toretto growled, and stood. "Rome!" The big man yelled out.

Within a minute, the tall man came walking out into the room, and asked; "What do you need Dom?"

"They found Brian." Dom said, his voice quiet. Seeing the look of horror on Rome's face, he continued. "He got away, but he was shot in the process. Do you know where Jesse is?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. He went to the Video Store to get that new racing game." Rome said, his eyes glued on Dom's.

"We got to go get him, see if he can hack the DMV database, and fin Brian's car." Rome nodded again, and they left.

* * *

Jesse put his money down on the counter, and waited while the man at the register bagged the game, and gave him his change. There was a scuffle in back of him, and he turned to see Rome and Dom in the doorway, staring at him intently. Dom gave a jerk of his head, motioning that they get out of there, and Jesse complied quickly, thanking the clerk, before walking out of the store.

"What's up man?" Jesse asked as soon as they were near their cars.

"Brian. They found him." Dom said, and when Jesse gave him the same reaction that Rome had, he sighed, and explained; "He got away, but he was wounded, so they know he can't get that far without medical attention." Dom said, and Jesse's face went from relieved to concerned again.

"What do you need me to do?" Jesse asked.

"Hack into the DMV database." Dom said, and looked at him hopefully.

"And search for what? We don't even know what he drives." Jesse said exasperatedly.

"Actually we do. They said on the news. He's driving a silver Nissan Skyline." Dom said, and when Jesse looked up at him skeptically, he sighed.

"It's not much to go on, but I can try. What state?" He asked.

"Nevada." Dom said.

"Smart man." Jesse said, and when Dom and Rome looked at him curiously, he said, "Nevada, as in near Las Vegas." He said, and when the two still didn't get it, he said; "Lots of people, lots of flashy cars, hello! What happens in Vegas stay in Vegas." Jesse said exasperatedly. "Jeez you two are thick headed!" He mumbled.

"Got something to say?" Rome said angrily.

"Yep, but you're too thickheaded to hear it so, shall we go." Jesse said, and got in his car, leaving a stunned Rome looking after him. The sound of Dom laughing at him, brought him out of his reverie, and he scowled at the big man.

They both got in their cars, and went after Jesse. As soon as they got to the house, Jesse went to the computer. Dom and Rome looked on for a while, but soon went out to work in the garage.

"Hey, when you came here, how did you know where to go?" Dom said after a few minutes. He had been wondering that question for two months.

"Brian tried to tell me about the case. He told me your name, but I wouldn't listen to any of the other messages on my machine. I was too pissed at him. Then when I heard that he let you go on the news, and that he was runnin', you were the first person I thought of to help me find him. Didn't know if you'd be mad at him or not, but it was worth a try, so I had a friend hack into records, and found out the most likely places that you would go. This was the third place that I tried. Luckily it was Mexico, and they don't extradite if it's too hard. So I jumped parole, and came here." Rome said, and Dom was impressed with the guy.

"Well I'm glad you did, we wouldn't have gotten half way through as much as we have if you hadn't shown up looking all guilty." Dom said, and laughed. Rome tried to look mad, but laughed as well.

Their laughter was soon cut off, when Jesse poked his head in the door, and said; "Found him!" They ran into the house to see what he had found.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think!

I hope that it was okay, and by the way, if anyone wants to be a beta, send me a message!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the wait, but my computer decided that it didn't like me, and it was being mean!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Vince watched the TV screen and sighed, grabbing his things, deciding to look for Brian on his own. He knew where the hotel was that they said he had been staying at. Hell it was only a block from where Vince was staying. He didn't know how he had missed Brian. He drove to where the cops had lost him, and followed the tire marks that he knew belonged to a Skyline.

He hit the NOS just as Brian had, and took off after the marks. It was a little harder to follow Brian after the NOS had died down, there were no marks, but he would just have to try and think about what Brian would have done. About an hour later, he saw signs of someone stopping a ditch, and pulled over. He looked at the tire impressions, and almost whooped for joy when he saw that they were the same tire prints. But there was something that disturbed him.

He was about to get back into his car, when he looked over, and saw a bloody cloth. He went over and looked at it. The cloth was soaked with the red substance, and there was some on the ground along beside it. "Shit, Bri!" He swore to himself, and got back in his car, tearing after Brian again.

As the say wore on, he could tell that he was getting closer, because Brian had pulled over a lot more, and Vince just slowed the car at each point. He was getting concerned, because at some of the rest points, there was blood, and that meant that Brian was still bleeding.

It was just about dusk when he saw it. Right in the middle of nowhere, Brian's Skyline sat, pulled over into a ditch, and by the looks of it, the car had been there for a while. Vince pulled his car over, and cautiously walked over to the Skyline. There was no one in it, but there was a lot of blood. He walked around the car, and saw Brian.

The man was barely conscious. His shirt was full of blood, and the hand that was pressing another shirt against the wound was going slack.

Vince walked over to him, and the most fight that he could put up when he took the shirt off the wound, was a flinch. The bullet was no longer in Brian, but the wound was about three inches from his right shoulder.

Vince put his hand to Brian's forehead, and checked for a temperature. Brian was sweating, and he had a fever. Vince looked Brian over, and saw the man growing paler by the minute.

Grabbing Brian's duffle out of the Skyline, he took one of the shirts, and tore it into strips. He took Brian's shirt off, and then wrapped his shoulder with the pieces.

He threw Brian's bag over his shoulder, and then bent back down, grabbing Brian's arm, and wrapping it around his shoulders, he hauled Brian to his feet. The blond man gave a groan, but no other fight came from him. Vince wrapped his arm around Brian's waist, and helped him walk over to Vince's blue Supra.

Vince got Brian settled in, and then went back to the Skyline. He searched through the car, and took out everything, except for a tire iron. He even found a wad of bills, and a 9mm gun in the glove box. Sighing he went back to the Supra with everything that he could find.

He found a pad of paper in the glove compartment in between the two front seats, and a pen. He wrote down a short note, put it on the front seat of Brian's Skyline, grabbed the keys, and went back to the Supra; taking off down the road. He hoped that Jesse and Dom would understand the note.

* * *

Jesse, Dom, and Rome all stood in front of the computer. It said that a silver Skyline had been found on the side of the road, somewhere on the back roads of Nevada. A lot of blood was found in the car, identified as Brian's, but there was nothing else in the car other than a tire iron, and a note.

The note read,

_Safe... Coming, D'J_

_Fucking Pigs._

_-V_

Dom and Jesse burst out laughing. Rome just looked at them as if they were crazy. Jesse decided to explain.

"That note is from Vince. It means that he has Brian, and that he is bringing him down here. It also calls the cops fucking pigs." Jesse said, and Rome caught on, laughing along with them.

"I'm starting to like him already." Rome said, and Dom laughed along with Jesse.

Dom was the first of them to sober from his good mood. "We have to get ready for Brian. He was shot, so he needs medical attention. But there is a little complication with the hospitals, so we have to figure out a way to get him some help." Dom said, and then thought for a moment, and asked Jesse, "Do you think that Elena would help out?"

"I don't know, she probably would, considering what we helped her and Eduardo with last month." Jesse said, and Dom nodded. "Do you want me to give her a call?"

"Yeah, we need to be ready, and she is a pretty good doctor." Jesse nodded, and went to the phone. Rome, and Dom went upstairs, and started clearing out a room for Brian. He would be there soon, and he was hurt badly.

Jesse popped in a while later, and said; "Elena's on her way, she said there was no problem, and she would do whatever she could to help." Dom nodded, and they all went back to work.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, but I had to figure out a way to keep going, and the best way I could 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I was kind of pissed about a certain review that I received.

Oh and to the answer of the question about Rome. Brian still grew up in the same place, duh! He grew up in Barstow, no matter if the second movie happened or not. By the way, this is an AU as I mentioned before, so not everything is the same, you Twit!

Sorry to those of you that like this story.

* * *

Brian was in a haze of pain. There was nothing that he could do about the feeling, and it was as if he were continually falling. He thought that he might be hallucinating, because it looked as if the man beside him were Vince, and why would he be here? Vince had hated him, not that Brian could blame him, but if that were true; then why was he here now?

He looked over at the man, Vince, beside him again. The man favored his right arm, and hadn't that been the one that he had injured on the truck?

"You keep staring at me, I'm going to start thinking that you like me in a way I'm not comfortable with. If that were the case, then I would have to kick your ass O'Connor, injured or not." Brian blinked, and looked at him as if he didn't understand what had been said, or that he was crazy.

"Why?" Brian asked, his voice only just rising above a whisper.

"Why, what?" Vince asked, confused.

"Why would you save me, after all that I've done?" Brian asked, his voice slurring from the pain, and the start of a fever, that was already spiking.

"It's because of what you did Brian. You saved my life man. You may have been a cop, but you blew your cover, and risked your life to save mine. Damn, you even avenged Jesse, let Dom go, and gave up your badge. If I didn't have a reason to trust you before, I have one now." Vince said, and looked over to Brian, who nodded, but then his eyes started to roll back.

Vince reached out and slapped Brian's face a little. "Brian, man you got to stay awake. We'll be there in about twenty minutes." Vince said, his voice holding a little fear.

"Be where?" Brian asked, his voice weak. The haze was pulling him in, and his vision was darkening.

"To Dom's. Jesse and your friend, Rome I think his name is, are there also." Vince said, and Brian perked up a little at that.

"Rome?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dom said he showed up a while ago, when he heard that you were running. Something about he was sorry about blaming you for what happened. I don't know the whole story let him tell you, when you're well enough to even stay awake." Vince said, and Brian laughed, but it turned into a groan as the motion jarred his shoulder.

"No laughing." Brian said.

"Don't have to worry about that. We're here." Vince said, as he skidded to a stop in front of a large Victorian. Vince got out, and was opening the door to Brian's side before the blond man even knew what happened. The front door of the house also opened, and Brian could see Rome, Dom and Jesse come running out.

Vince pulled Brian out of the car, and draped his arm around his shoulder's, helping to steady the wounded man. There was a rustle, and Dom, Rome, and Jesse were also by his side. Brian was confused as to why any of them would want to help him, but he let it go, his concentration on the pain.

"Brian?" He heard someone call, but it just blended in with everything else. "Brian!" The same voice called, but he still didn't respond, didn't have the strength, and just wanted to give in to the blackness that threatened to consume him.

* * *

"Brian!" Rome and Dom called again. They got no response, and when they lifted Brian's head to look into the blond man's eyes, they were shocked to see how glossy and full of pain they were.

"Elena!" Dom called, and a young black haired woman came running out of the house a minute later. She came running over to the group, and with one look at Brian, she started talking to herself in Spanish. She pressed her hand to his forehead, and found him hot to the touch; yet he was shivering. He was shirtless, the only thing on his shoulder was the bandage, and it was soaked with blood.

"Bring him inside." She said, motioning to Brian, and then to the door. Vince complied, and started to slowly drag Brian to the door. It wasn't long before Rome had taken Brian's other side, and mind full of his shoulder, was helping Vince haul him inside.

Brian was carefully laid down on the bed prepared for him. He groaned as his shoulder hit the mattress, and seemed to be drawn out of his reverie. He looked around, and found himself staring into the concerned eyes of the four people he never thought he would see again.

Vince, Dom, Rome, and Jesse looked on with concern as Elena started to work on Brian. The man's lips moved, and at first no sound came out, but after a minute one name came through, "Rome?" Brian asked.

The man looked at Brian for a second, and then moved past everyone to get to Brian's side. He sat on Brian's good side, and took his clammy hand. "You okay Bri?" He asked. Brian tried to nod, but failed miserably, and gave Rome a lopsided smile instead. "Man, Bullet, you're still the same man. Hurt and tryin' to play the hero." Rome laughed out.

"Nah man, you're just mad the spotlight is off you for once." Brian ground out through clenched teeth, and laughed, but it came out as more of a gurgle, and forced him into a coughing fit.

"Calm down Bullet. I gotta get up so Elena can take care of you, but call me if you need anything." Rome said, and Brian half nodded, before passing out.

"What's wrong with him?" Dom asked, his voice edging on panic.

"He lost too much blood, and has a fever from an infection in the wound. I can't help him, he needs doctors. You need to get him to the hospital." Elena said, and Dom nodded. She pressed on Brian's wound wrong, making Brian wake up from the pain, gasping.

There was a lot of loud sirens, and the sound of the front door breaking in, before a voice came over the loud speaker. "We know you're in there, the place is surrounded, and there is no way out! Surrender, and we'll go easy on you." The voice said.

"If there is another way out, take it." Brian gasped out. They looked at him as if he were crazy, so he continued. "I went through all of this just to make sure you didn't get sent to jail, don't make all that's happened be for nothing." Brian said, and they all nodded, looking sorry for doing it.

"We'll get you out of this man, you can count on it." Dom said, and they took off running out the other door in the room, just as the sound of pounding feet hit the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the update... Review, and I will write more! 


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Mentions of child abuse and rape.

* * *

Brian watched as the door was broken open, and the men suited in black stepped through. He saw the eyes of Tanner through the black mask that covered most of his face. He also saw the flow of emotions that swept through those eyes, as he saw Brian laying there on the bed, dying.

The man took off his mask, and ran over to Brian, putting pressure on the wound, all the while calling for the paramedics to come to the room. Brian tried to smile at the man, but it came out lopsided, and then turned to a grimace, as the old man pressed harder on the wound to try and stem the bleeding, that had renewed itself.

Blood was running over his chest, but through the pain, Brian managed an, "I'm sorry," to the man, before passing into the darkness that had been trying to grip him. Tanner looked as if he were going to cry when he felt Brian slipping away from him, and frustratedly yelled out for the paramedics again.

Nick Tanner did not get attached to people easily. He had known Brian since the kid had adamently decided that he was going to become a fixture of the police station, which ever side of the law didn't matter. He had known Brian before he had boosted cars, and gotten sent to juvie for two years, and the kid had been one of the best people he had met for a long time.

He was nice, though he had hung out in the wrong crowd, and the kid just wanted attention. His mother had died when Brian was only ten, and his father was a drunk, often beating and molestingBrian when there was no reason for it. Brian had taken to staying over at Tanner's house when he knew that his father was going to be drunk, and had quickly become friends of Tanner's nephew, Joshua.

Josh and Brian were the same age, exceptJosh's father hadn't molested him;and they both had almost the same story. Tanner had custody of Josh, because of his father, and had felt as an adoptive parent of Brian's. Brian had spent more time at Tanner's than he had at his own home, because getting attention was good, but getting the wrong attention was a very bad thing.

Tanner now looked at Brian, and saw the young man's life slowly slipping away, all because the need for a family had grown too strong for him. He had taken a liking to Toretto and had paid the price for becoming part of the makeshift family. It wasn't really Brian's fault, it was more like the kid's father's fault.

Tanner had been there the day that Brian had told his father about the assignment, and had almost decked the old man for what he had said to Brian.

* * *

"Dad, don't you get it? This may be my chance to get a detective's badge!" Brian said, his voice happy, and full of life. 

"Don't blame me when something goes wrong, and with you and your ways, it's bound to be a screwed up mission." His father had slurred drunkenly.

"And you wonder why I hate you..." Brian had growled under his breath.

"Hate me all you want, you may as well die on this assigment, then maybe you can meet someone who gives a damn about you and your life." His father had taken a step toward Brian, and Tanner had tensed in his position outside of the door.

"You should have died in that accident, not mom; she wasn't the drunk one. How she could ever love you, I 'll never know." Brian had growled at his father, and Tanner had heard it as the slap had gone across Brian's cheek. Brian's head had snapped back, and he had glared at his father, before turning around. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he had felt his father's hand on his arm.

Brian had visibly tensed, and had turned to his father, who was raising his fist to punch Brian. Brian caught the hand, and twisted it around the older man's back, his other arm wrapped around the man's chest to make sure he had no room to move.

"You can't hurt me anymore, _father_!" Brian spat.

"Maybe not, but you still have the memories, and you were one sweet, tight, bi-" Brian had cut the man off, punching him in the head and had then left the house, not knowing why he had gone there in the first place.

* * *

Brian hadn't really talked for days after that, and the only time that he really did open up had been around Toretto. Even then he had never talked about what had happened to him, and Tanner wasn't so sure that was a good thing. Brian had almost always held in his emotions and it had caused one breakdown already. He had been in juvie for about a year when something one of the other guys had said had caused him to become unstable, and Brian had lost it.

Now looking down at Brian after having seen the look in his eyes, Tanner could tell the man didn't have that much stamina left to hold out on another breakdown. And what was worse, he was probably going to prison for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. And running from the cops would get some time added on to that sentence.

Brian suddenly started shaking beneathe his hands, and Tanner didn't know how loud he yelled out for the paramedics, but there was one there within a matter of seconds. He was pushed out of the way, and had to just pray that Brian would be okay.

It was about twenty minutes later that Brian was loaded onto a stretcher, and pulled out of the room. His convulsions had finally stopped after a few minutes, but so had his breathing. He was now breathing with an oxygen mask on and his skin pallor was too white. His LA tan all but gone under the paleness from his loss of blood and fever.

Tanner had no idea whether the young man would live or not, and he didn't know which of those would have been best. Live and go to prison, or die and go to heaven?

* * *

So what did you think, push the gay button and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Brian felt the ambulance as it moved, taking him to the hospital. The pain in his shoulder was gone, leaving only the feeling of numbness and cold in its wake. He couldn't break himself out of the half consciousness that he was in, no matter how hard he fought the pull of the blackness that tried to pull him in. It was getting harder to breath, and he knew that he might not make it to the hospital, but he would try to hold on anyway.

* * *

Tanner watched as Brian's eyes half opened and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the blue eyes. He knew that Brian could still die, but he also knew that at least Brian was fighting it now, and when Brian fought, he fought; giving no ground to anyone. He looked down at the young man who was one of the brightest cops that he had ever worked with and sighed, knowing that even if Brian did live, that he was going to jail.

Brian was struggling to draw in breath and the paramedics that were working on him were almost ready to sedate him and put him on a respirator to help him breath, and to make sure that he would injure himself more. Brian's eyes, though half lidded were wild looking, almost searching for reassurance that he could draw the next breath, but Tanner had no guarantee that the young man could, and just tried to keep an encouraging expression on his face, as he held Brian's softly squeezing hand, having no strength left to tighten his grip any more than that.

Tanner jerked when a loud crash sounded outside of the ambulance and the vehicle slid to the side of the road. The older officer looked down to Brian as he took out his gun and saw the confusion showing in the glazed azul depths. He didn't have time to reassure Brian, as the ambulance jerked again and the whole thing went sideways, tilting and then finally landing on its side. Brian was still strapped into the stretcher and cried out as even though the stretcher was locked in to the floor, his whole body slammed against the binds that held him in place.

Tanner tried to get to Brian to see if there was anymore damage, but the back doors opened and standing there was the Tran family, guns pointed at all of their heads. Tanner froze, trying to think of a plan but his mind came up black, and he knew that Brian was in trouble when Johnny and Lance started to unlock the stretcher and pull it out.

The guns were still pointed at their heads and Tanner knew from reputation that the Tran's were trigger happy, so he stayed right where he was, knowing that he couldn't help Brian if he was dead. Brian was unstrapped and Johnny and Lance carried him away; but he could hear the moans and little cries of pain every time the man was moved in the wrong way; and he knew that as soon as he got the chance he was going to kill those two men.

* * *

Johnny Tran smirked as he saw the blond cop that had shot him almost two months ago. He was going to pay dearly for all the crap his family had to go through, and if he got his wish, so would Toretto.

Johnny looked up at an older man who had been in the ambulance with Brian, and said; "Tell Toretto that if he wants blondie here to live, to go to the 'usual' place." He walked away, smirking as he heard the string of curses that came out of the man's mouth at the name Toretto. Dom just seemed to have that effect on people, that and a gravity that pulled every stray to him.

Johnny and Lance strapped Brian to the seat in a Black Mazda RX-8, and laughed when the man feebly tried to get free; his weak struggles causing sounds of pain to escape through his clenched teeth. The man didn't look in too good of health already and they were only going to make his pain worse. He had to pay for what he had done, especially to his family's honor.

Johnny got in the driver's side of the Mazda as Lance went to the midnight blue GMC Sierra that they had used to push the ambulance off the road. He started the car and drove off all the while laughing. He was going to have so much fun; though granted he would probably have to let Brian heal up some, before he could do anything drastic, but it was a small price for the revenge that he so well deserved.

* * *

Tanner took Brian's cell phone and looked through the numbers that he had on his calling list. He saw the name Roman Pierce on the list, and decided to try and get a hold of him first to see if he knew where Toretto was, because he was running from the law too. He didn't have enough time to set up a trace on the number, but just called the man that he had known so well when Brian had been younger.

"'Yello?" A deep voice asked on the other end after three rings.

"Roman Pierce?" Tanner asked, holding his breath and praying he was right.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked, and Tanner laughed, knowing it was Pierce.

"Nick Tanner that's who you little shit." He heard the man growl and then burst out laughing. "Do you know where Toretto is?" Tanner asked, tentatively, and heard the abrupt end to the laughing on the other end. "I just need to know if he is there, I don't need to know where you are. C'mon Rome, it's for Brian's sake." Tanner knew he had hit a nerve when he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"What's wrong with Brian?" Rome growled.

"I can't get into that right now, I need to talk to Toretto, or Brian might not live." That struck just the right cord and Tanner heard the phone being handed to another man.

"What happened to Brian?" Dominic Toretto's voice asked; low and menacing in every right of the word.

"Johnny and Lance just kidnapped him," Tanner said, and heard the soft line of curses leave Toretto's mouth on the other end of the phone.

"What did they say?" Dom asked, his voice full of regret.

"They want you to meet them at the 'usual' place, if you don't they're gonna kill Brian." Tanner knew the man had heard him, but he also heard the phone hit a hard floor, and crackle then go dead. Tanner had a thought at that moment and knew he was right, _Toretto was gonna kill Tran.

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get up... But tell me what you think! I loved all of the reviews by the way, keep them up please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **This chapter contains the start and mention of rape. If you are too faint of heart, or do not like that please turn back now... If you can handle it, read on and review!

* * *

Brian opened his eyes, wondering where he was and why the pain was gone, leaving him blissfully numb. He remembered Tanner coming for him in Dom's house, and then he remembered part of the ambulance ride, and then...

'_Oh SHIT!'_

Tran... Brian raised his head up, and looked around the room, seeing the pale gray walls, and the medical equipment that surrounded him. For the first time he realized that he was strapped to the bed, and couldn't move his arms or legs. He gave the straps an experimental tug and hissed in pain, when the motion jarred his shoulder.

Brian looked down and found his chest and abdomen bare, except for a white bandage that was over the gunshot wound in his shoulder. He was wearing the same jeans he had been wearing when he had been shot. The bandage had a spot of red starting to form on it, and Brian could feel sweat forming on his brow.

He vaguely wondered why Tran would even bother with getting him medical attention, but decided that he probably didn't want to know. Brian knew that he couldn't get out without either an opening, or some help, and he didn't think that he would have either anytime soon.

There was the sound of footsteps, and then the door knob turning. Brian's head whipped around to where the sound was coming from, and watched as the door slowly opened. Mere seconds later, Johnny and Lance walked into the room, and Brian groaned to himself, though he made it loud enough for the two men to hear.

"Don't you two ever give up or die for that matter?" Brian asked and the men looked at him and laughed.

"You are in no position to be making requests O'Connor. It seems that you are a little tied up at the moment..." They laughed and Brian growled at them, mentally wishing that he could just kick their asses, and get it over with.

"What do you want with me?" Brian asked through clenched teeth.

"Well two things actually." Johnny said looking at him thoughtfully. "First you're kind of... The bait shall we say; for Toretto. Second, you did try to kill me, and you need to pay, because I am sure that you are the one that ordered the raid on my house, and disrespected my family. You will get what you deserve, I will make sure of it." Johnny's eyes glinted gleefully and Brian shuddered as the two of them walked closer.

He fought against the binds that held him down, hoping to find some give in them; but he had no such luck. Johnny was carrying a syringe that had some kind of orange transparent liquid in it, and Brian didn't want to find out what it would do to him, so even as they drew nearer to him, Brian struggled harder than he had before. Lance grabbed his arm, and even though Brian tried to fight him off, and jerk his arm out of the Asian man's hands; Lance held steady.

"What is that?" Brian growled, still trying to get away from the binds and Lance. There was fear in his eyes as he looked at the syringe, then to Johnny and last to Lance, he knew that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be good.

"Just a little something to relax you, maybe disorient you a little; and it will make our revenge a whole lot more fun!" There was a gleam in the man's eyes as Johnny spoke of what he was going to do to him, and Brian renewed his attempts to break away.

There was a sharp prick in his arm, and then a burning sensation filled Brian's body; streaming through his veins. He yelped as the needle was pulled out, and Lance let go of his arm; and the burning worsened. Jerks ran through his body, and Brian started to pull harder on the binds that held him down.

Just as suddenly as the burning had started, it stopped, and Brian sagged down against the hospital issue bed in relief. There was a warm liquid coming from around the straps that held him down, and Brian looked to see the skin around the binds rubbed raw and bleeding; and knew that under the binds must have been the same or worse. His shoulder was bleeding again from the jerking and Brian knew that the worst the Tran's were going to do to him was still coming.

His limbs felt heavy in the bonds, and Brian was starting to lose touch with reality. The room around him spun, and he couldn't think straight. "What did you do to me, Tran?" Brian slurred out, and heard someone laugh.

"Brian, it's Dom and Vince; why are you calling us Tran?" A person asked, and Brian couldn't tell who it was; he vaguely wondered how the men had gotten there; but his thinking was cut off when there was a sharp stabbing pain in his side.

* * *

Johnny saw the confused look come over Brian's face when he told the man that he and Lance were Dom and Vince; and laughed. The man was never going to know what hit him; or who for that matter. He was going to break O'Connor mind, soul, and body; and there was nothing that his so called friends could do about it.

He took a knife that had a blade about an inch long and stabbed it into Brian's side; and was rewarded with a scream from Brian. "You betrayed us Brian; you deserve to be in pain." He took the knife out, and then brought it down in between Brian's ribs on his other side, eliciting another a weak scream from Brian.

"Brian we have a little surprise for you. See we found your father and know how much you two like each other, and what you like to do together; so we thought it might be fun to let you two get reacquainted with each other." Brian shuddered at with a laugh; Johnny went over and opened the door; letting in the man that Brian had tried his hardest to get away from; both physically and mentally.

* * *

Brian couldn't figure out why Vince and Dom were doing this; or why they would bring his father in and get the man to get his kicks from screwing his own son. He watched helplessly as the man he thought was Dom let his father into the room; and struggled with his leaden limbs to get out from the binds that held him, as his father walked straight toward him.

Both 'Vince,' and 'Dom' left the room after saying; "We'll let you two get reacquainted; have fun." The door slammed shut; and Brian felt the bonds on his legs being undone; but with the drug in his system; there was nothing that he could do; even if this was his only chance at escape.

"Oh, Brian; we're going to have so much fun;" he heard his father say; and then, "Or at least I am." Brian tried to struggle as the belt on his jeans was undone; but the drug and his fear left him basically incapacitated.

* * *

Brian's father pulled up his son's pants and redid the belt when he was finished; thinking about how good it had been to get that part of his life back. He was a sick and sadistic man; but he didn't know it; all he knew was that it felt good to do this with his son. He grinned sardonically, and walked over to the door.

Before he knocked on the door; he looked back to Brian who was passed out on the bed that he was once again fully strapped to. There was blood on the bandage that was over his shoulder; and the younger man was sweating; from what the father thought was because of what had just happened; but it was really from a spiking fever, which hadn't been helped by the drugs that Johnny and Lance had given him.

He was broken and Joseph O'Connor was actually proud that he had been the one to do that to his son. He banged on the door and yelled that he was done. The door opened and admitted Johnny and Lance; who smiled when they saw the twisted look of pure fear on Brian's face. They paid Jo and told him that they may need his services soon. Jo took the money and grinned at the two before leaving.

* * *

Dom, Rome, and Vince were on the road to the spot that they had been told to meet Johnny and Lance Tran. It would only be five more minutes until they could reach their destination; but that was five more minutes that Brian was suffering in the hands of the two mad men that had taken him.

Jesse was at the hide out house that they had constructed years ago when the heists had just began. There was a tracker embedded into each of their pants; behind the label which was hidden behind the belts that they wore. If Jesse didn't get word from them in twenty four hours, or if they didn't return; he was to go to the police and give them the information of where they were. Dom, Vince and Jesse knew what happened when you were taken by the Trans and tortured and didn't want that horror to happen to any of them.

Little did they know that it had already happened to Brian and even if they rescued him; it was going to take a long time; if it ever happened for the man to be the same again…

* * *

A/N: Please review... If you don't like it please tell me why... but if it is about what you had been prewarned of; don't bother!

Take Care

Ana


	7. Chapter 7

Away From Myself

**Disclaimer:** I was so stunned when I found that I hadn't written a disclaimer for this story and I am so sorry that I haven't done this before. I regretfully admit that I don't own anything to do with The Fast and the Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious, though I do own the plot and Joseph O'Connor I make no money from the story, only please my sadistic muses!

I was awed by the reviews submitted on the last chapter… I thought I was sealing a death warrant when I wrote it… But I am so glad that people saw it was just part of the story line, and could deal with what I wrote and want me to write more… Thank you all so much!

* * *

Dom, Rome and Vince pulled into an old seemingly abandoned warehouse, where Dom used to have meetings with the Trans. He had worked for them when he was a teenager, because he could do things that others couldn't and the pay was good. He had needed to support Mia, because with both their father and mother dead he was the man of the family, and the one who had to take responsibility for his sister. 

There were three black Honda Civics parked on the other side of the warehouse, in plain sight to the racers, but unseen by other prying eyes. All three of them walked into the warehouse, Dom leading, with Rome and Vince flanking him on either side. They saw the big man take a deep breath, Vince knowing why, and Rome knowing that it couldn't be a good thing; but they continued on anyway.

When Dom, Rome and Vince saw Johnny, Lance and a few of their 'henchmen,' Dom asked, "What did you do to Brian?" His voice was a low growl.

"Let's just say that he got reacquainted, and they used to know each other very well, it was an _intimate _occasion." Johnny said, and Rome paled, looking as if he was going to lose his lunch.

"You… You didn't put him through that?" Rome asked his voice unusually small for the black man. When Johnny and Lance smirked, Rome tried to lunge at them, only stopping because Vince and Dom caught him and held him back. The two men gave him questioning looks, but he ignored them, and snarled at the men standing feet away from them, looking smug for all the world to see, about letting Brian's _father _rape him. "It took him years to get over that, you bastards!" Rome growled, his eyes deadly looking.

The men smirked again, and it took all of Dom and Vince's strength to hold the man back. "What did his father do?" Vince asked, and Rome looked at him, his eyes full of hurt and worry for his best friend.

"That… That's Brian's secret and if he wants to tell you, he will; but I can't betray his trust." Rome said, his voice small, as he finally calmed enough for Dom and Vince to let him go; but both men were at the ready to catch him if he decided he wanted to go for the Tran's throat again. Any other time that Rome wanted to kill them, it would be fine, but right now they were outnumbered with men and guns, and they still needed to get to Brian.

"You may not be able to tell them what he did to O'Connor, but I can." Johnny said, smirking, and Rome growled at him. "Joseph O'Connor used to rape Brian when he was younger and well lets just say they did get really intimate when they got, shall we say, _together; _this afternoon." Rome bowed his head, and cursed them out; while Vince and Dom went completely white; and the Trans smirked.

Rome launched himself at the smirking Trans, and Vince and Dom weren't fast enough to stop him, though they didn't know that they would if they could. Dom and Vince joined the fight as soon as Rome had landed the first punch on Lance Tran's nose, snapping it, and Lance let out a choked scream. Johnny pushed Rome back, and motioned for his henchmen, to raise their guns.

Rome, Vince and Dom stopped as soon as they saw all the guns level at them, thinking they were going to die. When Johnny saw the look, he said; "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, _yet…_ I have unfinished business with you two," Tran said pointing at Dom and Vince, "and you, you just broke my cousin's nose, I think he might like a little payback." He looked straight at Rome when he said this, and raised a hand gun to him, pulling the trigger as he said, "Perhaps Joseph O'Connor will like to have a little fun with you too," Rome growled, and a tranquilizer dart pierced the skin in his neck, making him stumble backwards, before he fell to the ground unconscious. The same thing happened to Dom and Vince, both of them falling unconscious before they hit the ground.

"Stupid idiots!" Tran sneered at the three fallen men. He looked back up to his 'henchmen' and ordered, "Tie them up and get them in the cars!" He walked out of the warehouse, with Lance following him. With a thought, he looked back in the room, and said; "Take them to the same place we are housing O'Connor. Put Dominic and Vince in the same room, chained to the wall; and put Pearce in O'Connor's room, chain him to the wall, leave enough slack, so that he can almost but not quite get to O'Connor." The men nodded, and Johnny walked back out, getting into the car that Lance was in and drove him to the family doctor, one who wouldn't tell a soul what he saw.

* * *

Three Hours Later…

Roman Pearce woke to a pounding headache, and found himself in a pale gray room chained to the wall. He could feel someone else in the room, and waited a minute for his vision to clear before he looked around the room. There was a bed and he could tell someone was on it, but he couldn't quite see who, he had to stand up to get a good look at the person.

Rome stood up on shaky legs, and closed his eyes, waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass that came over him. When he opened his eyes, he gasped at who was strapped to the bed. "Brian?" His voice was a harsh whisper and he started to walk over to the man, but the chains that held him, stopped giving him room to walk when he was about a foot away from the man that was his best friend and had been for years.

Brian was limp on the bed, his face pail and pained. There was a sheen of sweat on the man's chest and face, matting his usually bright blond hair to his head, darkening the limp strands to a light brown. There was a bandage on his shoulder, and though it should have been white, there was a growing red stain, marring the fabric. There was a shallow stab would in his left side, that had dried blood around it, and another in between his ribs on his right side. His eyes were moving fast under the lids, the REM sleep would have been fine with Rome, if the man hadn't been moaning, trapped in a nightmare as he was.

"Brian!" Rome called, trying to wake the unconscious man, who groaned at the sound, trying to fight off the fever induced slumber that held him tightly. "Bullet!" Rome called, seeing if the man would respond to the name that only his friends would call him; and Brian shifted a little in the bed, cried out in pain and fear, and his eyes snapped open.

"Rome?" He slurred, when he got a good look at the man who was standing next to him. "Wassafuck you dowin' 'ere?" Brian asked, the man, his voice still slurred from the drugs, even as his memory started to come back to him. He remembered Tran drugging him and making him think that Lance and Johnny were Dom and Vince as they stabbed him, and left him to be raped by his father. He flinched away from Rome as the memories flooded his already fragile psyche.

Rome watched as emotions flooded through Brian's face and eyes, and saw him visibly flinch, when he remembered what must have been his father. "Brian," Rome said gently as he waited for Brian to look at him and know that he wasn't going to hurt him. "Brian, Tran told us about your father, and he told Dom and Vince about what happened when you were younger, I wasn't going to tell them anything, but Tran is a mean son of a bitch, and I couldn't stop him." He saw Brian shift uncomfortably as he told him about Dom and Vince knowing everything.

"How hard did you hit him?" Brian asked after a minute, knowing the man had hit him. Brian had known Rome since they were each six and he knew the man had a nasty temper, when someone threatened or taunted his friends; and Brian and Rome were best friends, so he knew that the hit had been hard, he could only hope that Rome had hit Lance. Brian had never liked the midget and he had blown up his car wearing queer snake skin pants. "And who did you hit?" He added as an after thought.

Smirking, Rome said; "You know me two well bro, I hit Lance and if the resounding crack served as any knowledge, I broke his nose. He ain't gonna be pretty no more," Rome said and Brian smirked, not quite laughing, but at least he was smiling. Rome didn't know how Brian could cope so well after something so horrific had happened to him. Rome would have been holed up in his mind, wondering what he had done to deserve it; and who knew maybe Brian was doing that but at least he was talking and he had smiled.

"I've known you since you were six, so yeah I know you have a nasty temper when it comes to family and friends." Rome laughed and Brian smiled again, almost forgetting where he was.

Almost…

The door opened and both Rome and Brian snapped their heads in that direction, Brian's expression going pale as he saw the Trans and his father. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but there is a little issue we have to get back to, and we can't dwell too long without dealing with it." Johnny smiled with glee as he saw Brian's expression.

"We'll just leave you three alone…" Johnny said as he and Lance walked out the door, leaving Joseph O'Connor alone with Rome and Brian.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think and thank you all for the wonderful reviews… 

Take Care

Ana


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that I haven't posted this chapter sooner, but as I am writing this story while I am posting, I can't always get the chapters written fast. My spring break just ended, so the posts might be a little longer in terms of the time that it takes for me to get them up. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews... I really appreciate the words of encouragement and though one of the reviews kind of made me mad, I still appreciate the time people take to read the story and then the extra time to review.

To the one reviewer, I am glad that you are sticking with this story, and I write in a sequence of time that can either speed or skip, or it can fixate on just one hour or a certain time, so this is probably going to be a long story like my other Fast And The Furious fic was, and that was fifteen chapters long, this one might be that long or longer... So sorry if you don't like it, but that is just the way that I write.

Thanks again for sticking with me guys... keep the reviews coming... PLEASE! (Por Favor...)

**WARNING: There is mention of rape in this chapter, and violence... be warned!**

* * *

Rome watched as a broken look crossed Brian's features and settled there, and knew that he had to do everything he could to stop Joseph O'Connor. Jo walked closer to Brian and smirked at his fevered son, ready to rape his own son, for only three reasons; he could, it felt good, and to break Brian's spirit; the latter of which he had already started to do and savored the dread and fear in Brian's eyes as he walked closer to him. 

Jo took the straps around Brian's legs off and though Brian's movements weren't as direct and on touch as he wanted them to be; Brian waited for his father to get closer and wrapped his now freed legs around the man's neck. Brian's grip around his neck tightened even as the man used one hand to try and separate the legs from his neck and searched through his pocket with the other. The man found what he had been searching for and pulled out a filled syringe. He reached up and took the cap off with his teeth, and Brian seeing this tried to struggle harder, remembering the drug that was used on him earlier, and a shudder passed through his body, not wanting go through this feeling helpless as he had earlier.

Joseph O'Connor took the needle and starting to lose consciousness, he stabbed it down into Brian's abdomen, and pushed the drug into his son's body. Brian's struggles weakened as he felt the drug take effect, and with a desperation that had filled him when his father had raped him before, he kicked out, catching his father on the side of the head, before the drug fully kicked in and he could barely moved. He watched satisfied as his father stumbled back, and dropped to his knees with the force of the kick, but with dread he also watched as the man got back up.

He could hear and see Rome fighting against the chains, and yelling at his father to get away from Brian, but the man just kept coming toward him. There was nothing Brian could do to get away from his, 'father' the word felt like acid in his mouth. The thing about what was about to happen and what had already happened to him was, that feeling of utter helplessness, the feeling that if he hadn't been drugged he could have gotten away, but since he was there was absolutely nothing he could do to fight the man who was supposed to be his flesh and blood. Even when he was younger and the man used to come after him, Brian had fought, done anything to get away, but now there was nothing that he could do, and that was what hurt him the most.

_He was helpless...

* * *

_

Dominic Toretto fought his hardest against the chains that held him to the wall, even as the screams came from the room next to his. He could tell that the sound was coming from Brian, and he could also hear Rome yelling at Brian's father to get off of him, and to stay away from Brian. He could also hear the man's groans and moans as he was _raping _Brian, and it made him sick, but more than that it made him angry. Made him want to break something, kill someone; preferably the bastard that was hurting Brian, or the bastards that had locked them up here in the first place; or maybe just get him and Vince free from the chains and beat all three of them to a bloody heap; and then let Brian run over them with the Supra.

He watched as he pulled, watched as Vince tried to do the same thing; both of them trying to get out and get to Brian. Then there was the sound that neither of them wanted to hear; Brian was quiet after the man groaned loud one last time. He could hear Rome yelling for Brian to wake up, to just open his eyes, but there was no response from the other man. Then there was the most chilling sound, the sadistic laughter that came from the man that must have been Brian's father.

Both of them pulled harder at the chains, hearing the eerie quiet as a loud thump sounded in the other room. They knew it had been Rome that had made the noise, because there was no longer yelling, and that was one of the worst things that could have happened. Dom felt a sickening pop and then searing pain in his right thumb as the bone snapped out of place. He bit his lip to cover the sound that would have burst out from the pain, and pulled his hand through the shackle. He popped the bone back into place with a resounding crack, and a groan of pain that he couldn't quite conceal.

Vince looked at him as if he were nuts, but then set his mind back on his own shackles, trying to pry them open, which Dom tried with his free hand. It didn't work, but he didn't pull his left thumb out of place either, so it was a win lose situation, though it was more lose that he didn't get free. Brian and Rome needed them, especially Brian after what had just happened and what they were told had happened before.

* * *

Joseph O'Connor buttoned Brian's pants back up when he was finished, and watched as the light in Brian's eyes faded, and he stared blankly at the wall, in an almost catatonic state. He smirked to himself as he watched, though a small part of him was regretful for what he had done to his son, the much larger part of him was sated, his mind full of sadistic pleasure. He knew that Brian wasn't a masochist, and he knew that he had hurt the man and that he had hurt him badly, but the sadistic part was filled to the brim with pleasure… 

Rome fought to get a hold of Jo, so he could kick the ass of the man who had broken Brian's spirit, and had just broken Brian in general. He watched as the man made the mistake of thinking that Rome couldn't reach him because of the chains, and Joseph walked toward him. As soon as the man got close enough, Rome pulled up his chained arms, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, cutting off his air supply.

Joseph O'Connor fought as hard as he could, to get away from Roman Pearce, but the more he tried to pull away, the tighter the grip got. He started to let himself slide into the darkness figuring that he couldn't get away from Rome when the man was pissed at him. He vaguely heard the door slam open, and suddenly he was dropped, and dragging in heaving gasps, he felt hands pulling him away from the man who was now lying on the floor unconscious in a growing puddle of blood.

Joseph smirked as he looked back and forth between his catatonic like son and the unconscious Roman Pearce. Both of the worst things that had come into his life were broken, if not physically then mentally, and though he hadn't been the one to put the huge gash and possible skull fracture on Roman's head, he had been the one to brake the valiant spirit of his son, and for that his sadistic mind was happy.

With help from Lance and Johnny, he carefully got to his feet and though he swayed a minute, he quickly steadied himself. He turned to walk out of the room, not talking to either of the two men that had helped him, only stopping momentarily as he touched the door handle. He looked back to the scene behind him once more, just to sear the image into his pain seeking mind, and turned the handle, walking out without a word.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?

Thanx again for the reviews... and keep them coming!

Ana


	9. Chapter 9

I love all you guys that reviewed even the person that kind of flamed me... but I wanted to clarify two things for that person... I write on my own ideas and schedule, and it's spelled _stupid,_ not _stupied..._ If you're going to flame me at least know how to spell!

* * *

Jesse anxiously watched the clock, counting the minutes as the hands on the clock slowly inched forward. He knew that he was probably being overprotective, but he also knew what could happen if Tran kidnapped Dom, Vince, and Rome; after he had already taken Brian. Finally when the clock indicated that twenty four hours had indeed gone by, Jesse picked up the phone and dialed the number that Tanner had called them with.

Jesse waited with his foot bouncing nervously, as the phone rang, once... twice... and then a man picked up on the third ring. "Nick Tanner," came the gruff answer at the other end of the line, and Jesse sighed in obvious relief. "Hello? Can I help you?" The man asked when Jesse didn't answer right away.

"Yeah, this is a friend of Brian O'Connor's and Dominic Toretto." Jesse said, and almost laughed to himself when he heard the sharp inhale of breathe on the other end of the line. "Anyway Dom, Vince and Rome left to meet Johnny and Lance Tran twenty four hours ago, and they said if they weren't back by now, that I should give you their location." Jesse said his word pacing fast, just wanting to get everything out.

"You know where they are?" The same gruff voice asked, and Jesse nodded, forgetting that he was on the phone and the man couldn't see his actions.

"Yeah, we embedded trackers into their jeans before they left in case something like this happened." Jesse said and proceeded to tell Tanner exactly where they were and how the dots on the screen hadn't moved for over twenty hours. Tanner told Jesse that he was sending a team over to work with him on tracking the men, and that he was going to send another SWAT team in after Brian, Dom, Rome and Vince.

Brian stared at the wall ahead of him, not really seeing it as scenes from what his father had done to him ran rampant in his mind. He was hot, cold, confused, scared, angry, and goddamn it he just wanted to know why!

He had heard the fight between Rome and his father, and he had heard the thump a few minutes later, but he hadn't comprehended a thing that had happened since... since he had been raped by his own father for the second time since he had been kidnapped, and probably the hundredth time since his mother had died when he was twelve.

He didn't register the loud banging and the sounds of gun shots out in the halls of the building he had been forced to stay at since Tran had taken him. Nor did he register when the door was slammed open, and footsteps surrounded the air in the room. The only thing that he did acknowledge was when his good shoulder was touched gently, and then it was only to flinch away from the intruding touch.

Nick Tanner led in the SWAT team, into the building that was located at the address Jesse had given him. As they walked down the corridors, they shot when people pulled guns on them, aiming to kill; because the people had hostages and were unstable. They came to a heavily guarded door, and Tanner knew immediately that one of the four who had been taken, or more than one of them had to be in there.

When the guards pulled their guns, Tanner and his team shot them down, making sure they were no longer a threat to anyone. They moved closer and Tanner found the door locked, so he backed away and gestured towards the men to break the offending piece of steel down. Three of the men backed up and threw themselves at the door in one fluid movement and the door shot open.

Tanner wanted to vomit at what he saw in the room. Brian staring blankly at the wall, catatonic in all ways that mattered, and Brian's best friend laying in a puddle of his own blood on the floor. He quickly moved over to Brian's side to check him while another man moved over to check on the damage that had been done to Rome. Both of the men called for the paramedics, seeing the damage done both mentally and physically to the two men.

Tanner put his hand on Brian's shoulder and watched as the man flinched away from him, and bent down look at him in the face, and blanched at what he saw. Tanner had only seen the look in Brian's eyes once before and it had been one that he had not wanted to see ever again. Brian had a mental breakdown when he was seventeen, going catatonic for almost four months, when his father had gone too far. He knew that the man must have done this, and he was glad that he had shot the man in the hallway, a man that could do this to his own son was sadistic, and deserved to burn in hell for his sins. There had been no evidence of the abuse that Brian had suffered when he was younger, so there had been nothing they could do then, but now they man was dead and he couldn't hurt Brian anymore. But the problem was, the damage had already been done to Brian, and Tanner didn't know if Brian was going to make it back to them this time.

Two sets of paramedics rushed into the room minutes later, one team going to Rome while the other one went to Brian. At least Rome moaned and woke up slightly when they loaded him onto the stretcher, he asked for Brian in a whisper before he let the darkness sweep him away again. Brian just stared blankly ahead of him, flinching whenever anyone touched him, but not saying a word or moving otherwise.

They removed the restraints from his wrists and ankles, and Tanner cursed when he saw the skin rubbed bloody in the places where they had been. He knew that Brian must have fought what had been done to him, and was proud of him for that, but knowing that the man in from of him was broken because of his own father was ripping him apart. When Brian started shying away from the people that were trying to help him, though never acknowledging their presence, they had to sedate him, and Tanner watched silently as Brian's eyes shut, but his face and body remained tense.

Dom watched as the door was broken in and knew that they were saved. The men in black suits and masks flooded into the room, guns drawn, and ready to fire if they saw any danger present. When they were sure that there was no one else in the room, they quickly made their way over to Vince and Dom and undid the bonds that held them to the wall. Dom was led to an ambulance because of his hand, and Vince was taken to the hospital with him, wanting to make sure that everyone was okay.

When they got to the hospital, Dom's hand was wrapped up, and he was given a prescription for mild painkillers, and then he was discharged. There were no cops waiting to take him and Vince away, and he thought that odd, until he found Tanner and the man told them that there was no evidence to hold them; and that the charge of manslaughter that Brian had been running from was thrown out do to the fact that Johnny hadn't been dead.

"How was Brian, anyway?" Dom asked when the man finished explaining.

Tanner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was then that Dom noticed the man looked as if he had aged ten years, and there was fear and concern in his eyes and the lines that were drawn into his forehead intensified the fact. "When I got there it was too late to do anything. He won't die from his injuries, but there is no guarantee that he will ever really live again either." Tanner said quietly, and Dom gave him a look full of confusion and fear. "Brian's catatonic right now. He's not responding to anything other than to flinch away from anyone that tries to touch him." Dom reeled back as if he had been punched.

"He going to be okay though, right?" He asked quietly, his voice full of anxiety.

"I don't know." Tanner said equally as quiet. "He came out of it once before, but I don't know if he can do it this time."

"What do you mean before?" Dom asked, and Tanner looked up at him, and motioned for the man to sit down.

When Dom had sat, Tanner said, "When Brian was seventeen, Rome had found him in his room staring at the wall, not moving and not really seeing anything. I guess they had something scheduled like a double date or something, and Brian hadn't shown, so Rome had gone over to his house to see why." Tanner's voice cut off and he was silent for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and went on. "Brian had been brutally raped by his father and his younger brother, Sean had seen it. When his father had left, Sean had tried to get his brother, to talk to him, but Brian had completely broken down, and he didn't even acknowledge that Sean was there. They had been like that when Rome had shown up, Sean trying to get Brian to look or talk to him, and Brian staring blankly at the wall." Tanner looked into Dom's eyes, and the larger man could see tears glistening in his eyes. "He was catatonic for almost four months, and he almost died because of it and what his father had done to him. When he had finally "woken" up, my wife and I took him in to our home. He was eighteen by then, so he was legal; and didn't need his father's permission.

"He had to go through physical therapy to regain the muscles that he hadn't used for months, and he also went through a custody battle for Sean. He won guardianship of his brother, who was thirteen at the time, and has taken care of him ever since. Sean's twenty now, and he really looks up to Brian. How am I going to tell him that his father got to Brian again; and his brother is in the hospital again? God they still live together, or they did until Brian went undercover for this case; and they are really close. Sean's gonna lose it." Tanner said, and Dom drew in a deep breath to try and process all the information Tanner had just given him.

"I'll call him and get him here," Tanner said after a few minutes and Dom nodded, watching as the man walked away. Damn it was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Sean O'Connor walked into the hospital he had been told Brian was in. Walking down the hall, he felt an odd sense of deja vu come over him from what had happened seven years before. He had gone to see Brian everyday during the four months that he had been in the hospital, even though all his brother did was stare into space as if there was no one there; as if there was nothing left of his soul.

The tall blond haired man stumbled in his walk down the hall as he remembered the emotionless, almost dead blue eyes; that were a match to his own. Sean took a deep breath and kept walking, determined that he was going to see Brian. He knew what had happened to make Brian break again, and he couldn't believe that his own father could treat his eldest son the way he did; like Brian was his toy, a toy that he could do anything he wanted to.

The images of what had happened to Brian when he was seventeen and Sean was thirteen came back to him, and he had to repress the urge to vomit all over the sterile white walls of the hospital as he continued to walk down the corridor. He walked to the nurses desk and was about to ask where he could find Brian when the nurse looked up at him, and smiled saying, "You must be related to Brian O'Connor, you look so much like him."

Sean smiled, and nodded. "Yes ma'am do you know where I could find my brother?" He asked, his voice sweet, yet carrying a tone of authority and command, so that the nurse nodded right away.

"Brian is in room 315 down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it, there is a big black man and a big Italian guarding the door." She smiled as she thought back to when she had gone to check on his vitals and the men had grilled her until she convinced them that she was just the man's nurse. "Poor lad, what happened to him was terrible." She added as an after thought and Sean just nodded solemnly, already turning to go to his brother.

"Thank you for your help ma'am." Sean said and heard her say 'your welcome,' but didn't pay much attention to her as he walked determined toward the room that was his brothers, needing to see him and see how much damage his father had done this time.

Sean turned the corner in the hall, and saw a big bald man, that must have been the Italian the nurse was talking about. He walked over to the man and tried to go in the room when the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, a scowl on his face.

Sean let a feral growl pass through his lips and sneered down at the hand that had his wrist in a shackle like grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sean asked, his voice low and strained from keeping his temper in and not decking the big Italian man.

"Who are you?" The man growled back at him.

"I'm-" Sean started to say, but was cut off by a voice that he knew so well but hadn't heard in years.

"Sean?" Rome asked, floored that the man was there. He walked up and gave him a 'manly' hug, squeezing the younger man tight, before letting him go. "It's a good thing that you came, Bullet ain't doing so hot, I think it's worse than it was before." Rome's voice had turned sorrowful as soon as he had started to tell Sean about Brian.

"Wait, you're Sean O'Connor?" Dom asked, and when Sean nodded, the big man looked at him sheepishly and said, "Sorry 'bout that, but I don't want Arizona getting hurt anymore than he already is." Sean nodded, studying the big man for a minute and then smiling, though it was filled with sorrow about Brian.

"You must be Dom, by the way Brian described you, I thought you might be bigger." Sean said and all three of them laughed, and Sean stuck out his hand to shake Dom's. "It's good that Brian had you and Rome looking after him, he deserves better than what he's been through." Sean said quietly and Dom nodded, knowing exactly what the younger man was talking about.

Sean gave Dom a nod and walked past the bigger man into Brian's room, without saying another word to him. Dom looked at Rome with a curious look and Rome said; "Sean ain't much of a talker, bro. We never used to be able to shut him up, but after he saw what happened to Brian when he was thirteen, the only person he really talks to is Brian." Dom nodded, knowing what Rome meant.

* * *

Sean walked into Brian's room, and gasped at how familiar the whole scene was. Brian was strapped to a hospital bed, his eyes staring straight at the ceiling, only wearing a pair of hospital issue scrub bottoms. As Sean walked closer to his brother, he could see the fine sheen of sweat that glistened over Brian's body. His heart lurched when he remembered the first time he had walked into his brother's room seven years ago, and how he had wished that something like that would never happen to his old brother, his protector, ever again.

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Sean O'Connor walked into the hospital room where Brian was being held. His little hands were trembling, as he walked to his brother's bedside. He gasped when he saw his father sitting on the other side, the man had a maniacal glint in his eyes and a sadistic smile on his face. Tears watered in his eyes as he watched his father lick his lips, looking pointedly at Brian, and when he was walking out of the room, Sean heard him mutter something about, the bitch getting what he had coming to him. 

Sean walked closer to his brother's bed and gasped at how different he looked, even after only having been in the hospital for two days. His brother's eyes were empty, his face clenched in fear and anguish, and he was unmoving. The man that was lying before him was nothing like the lively and fun older brother that he knew, but then again, who would be the same after something like that had happened to them?

Sean licked his suddenly dry lips and sat down in the chair beside Brian's hospital bed. He fit his smaller hand into his older brother's larger one, and held onto it for dear life. If he lost Brian, he didn't know what he would do, or what his father would do to him. He knew that Brian had always taken the blame for everything, knowing what his father was like, and protecting his younger brother as best as he could. But Brian couldn't protect him from seeing Brian raped by the man that was supposed to be their father. Their father was supposed to take care of them, not hurt them as he did, and Brian knew that, but he had never told anyone what had happened to him, for fear of being split from his brother if they were put into foster homes.

* * *

Sean did the same thing he had done all those years ago, and laced his now bigger hand in with his brother's. He had been told that Brian had flinched away from every touch, but his brother hadn't moved when he put his hand in his. He wondered if that was a good sign; that Brian knew he was family and that he could trust him. He squeezed his older brother's hand and sat down in the chair beside the bed. 

"Hey Bri, I know you can hear me, because you could hear me the last time you were like this. I know this is kind of lame, but Bri, you need to beat this thing. Dad's dead and there is no way that he can hurt either of us anymore. I know that Rome and that big man, Dom, I think his name was; made sure that you were safe and that no one could get to you. I thought that man was going to take off my arm if he didn't verify that I was your brother with Rome.

"You need to beat his influence over you. You did it once before Bri, you can do it again. I can't have you being all silent and depressing like this for four months like you were the last time, it almost killed me then, and I think it just might finish the job this time. I know that where you are in your mind right now seems like a safer place to be, but it's not Bri. You know how long it took and how much physical therapy you have to go through last time you were like this, and it was hard watching you like that. You are a strong man Brian O'Connor and I can't stand to see you all defeated like this, none of us can. I called Aunt Jamie and I thought she was going to pass out when she heard what had happened and how you were.

" Listen Brian, I love you, and I need you; so I don't mean to be all sappy, but you need to find your way back." Sean's voice cracked and tears snaked rivers down his cheeks, making him look younger than he really was. He looked down, and put his face into his free hand. Sean jumped when he felt a slight pressure on his hand, and looked down to see Brian's eyes close and then crack open and look at him.

"I love you too Sean." He whispered and Sean almost jumped for joy. "Is he really dead?" Brian asked and Sean let his breath go in a whoosh.

"Yeah Bri, he gone, and he can never hurt you again. I swear to god, he can't. Even if he was alive I think Rome, Dom and I would hunt him down and run over him a few times." Brian laughed a little bit and Sean beamed at his older brother.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Thank you for all the reviews I love to get them. Please Review... My sadistic muses and I will love you forever...

Take Care

Ana


	11. Chapter 11

So when I checked my e-mails after posting the Author's Note, I was floored at the support that I received through e-mails and through reviews. By the end of this chapter you will know which choice won... I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you review and tell me what you think...

Thank you again guys for all the reviews that you sent and the few e-mails that I received concerning the story!

Oh Yeah by the way this chapter contains one of the choices from the last chapter... but I can't tell you which one, because it would ruin the surprise... Be ye warned!

* * *

'_This time, This place  
__Misused, Mistakes  
__Too long, Too late  
__Who was I to make you want  
__Just one chance  
__Just one breath  
__Just in case there's just one left  
_'_Cause you know,  
__you know, you know'  
__(Nickelback - Far Away)_

**One Month Later...**

Brian opened his eyes as the sound of his alarm clock ran through the room. He went to swat at the clock with his right hand, and groaned at the pain it caused. He had been going through physical therapy for his arm and shoulder, because the bullet had torn tendons and pulled ligaments, as well as breaking the bone. With time he might regain the full use of his shoulder, and arm, but there was no guarantee; he was just going to have to work his hardest and pray that he could regain the full use.

During the past month Dom had been great. Rome had been watching him, along with Sean, and both were being helpful and trying not to hurt him, but they were coddling him; and that wasn't what Brian needed right now. Dom treated him like he was a normal person, like he wouldn't break if he touched him wrong or said the wrong thing. He had been the one to take him to most of his therapy appointments, and the one to sit with him afterwards, as he waited out the pain in his shoulder and mind. He had never brought up the subject when he heard the sobs, or had seen the tears, he had just been there for him, been the shoulder that he could cry on, or the person that he could talk to about his problems.

Sighing, Brian used his other arm and hit the 'SNOOZE' button on the alarm, to stop the blaring noise that swept through the room and lower the pounding pressure in his head. He rolled to the side of the bed, careful not to jar his already aching shoulder, and slid out of the queen size bed, that he had been sleeping in for the last three weeks, since he had been released from the hospital. He had been staying at Dom's house, along with his brother, Rome, Leon, Vince and Jesse; and the place still had room to spare. His room was huge and warm, decorated in earth tone colors, and upon being grilled by Dom; it had an ocean view at his request.

Brian grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of boxers; then made his way into the bathroom to clean his shoulder bandage and take a shower. As the hot spray of the water washed over him, Brian leant his head back and let out a content sigh; that to anyone else would have sounded like he was purring. The vivid images that tried to invade his mind every time he was naked, were harshly suppressed as he tried to sooth out the kinks in his neck and back without causing further pain to his shoulder.

After he had stayed in the shower for about ten minutes, Brian stepped out reluctantly, not wanting to let go of the comfort the small cubicle held, before facing yet another new day. He got dressed, and carefully adjusted the straps of the sling that held his arm to his chest; but hooking over his shoulder and around his back, then strapped his arm in place around his torso. The stark white of the sling shone bright against his dark blue shirt, and he knew that when he and Sean went into town today to pick up Mia at the airport, she would notice and he would never be let alone again. She would mother him till he dropped and the rest of the team along with Sean would just think that it was sweet, or hilarious and Brian was not ready for that.

He and Mia had talked and though they thought of each other as nothing more than brother and sister, they were still very protective of each other, and Brian knew she would freak when she saw him. But then again since Sean was going with him to the airport, maybe he could pawn Mia off on him, and if everything went right; maybe Sean wouldn't be so lonely anymore. If Brian could get Mia and Sean together he could kill two birds with one stone, and maybe have some free time to ponder his own relationship issues. He may not be ready to get physical at the moment, but he was ready for a relationship and he really liked one other person in the house, but didn't want to make the first move, for fear of rejection; he would just have to wait and hope that the person he liked got the message and made their move.

Brian made his way down into the kitchen and saw that Vince, Leon and Dom had already started the day; though Rome was still sleeping, the lazy ass. All three that were sitting at the table acknowledged him in their own way, Dom with a light smile, Leon with a small hello, and Vince with a curt nod. He poured coffee, and with a small mumble about where he was going, he walked out and sat on the porch steps. Watched as the colors streaked the sky, and as the colors slowly faded to a pale blue.

He felt a presence behind him and looked up to see Dom standing there, a thoughtful looked on his face, and Brian just turned back to watch the sky. Dom sat down beside him, and they just sat there in silence for a while, until Dom cleared his throat and said; "We need to talk, Bri."

Brian shuddered at the man's husky tone and turned to lock his blue eyes onto a pair of sensual brown ones. Emotion filled and swirled in the depths of the dark brown eyes, and Brian felt his breath catch in his chest. "What about?" Brian asked in almost a whisper.

"Brian, for the last few months, since the first time I met you, I felt something different for you. You're special and back when we were pulling the heists, I couldn't decipher what I was feeling; and back then I didn't want to; because I was with Letty and had been for years; and I wasn't going to ruin that for something I couldn't figure out. But as time moved on, and as I got closer to you, I started to push Letty away, and I pulled you closer, clinging to you as if my life depended on it. Brian, I'm not good with words, but..." Brian felt his heart clench in his chest, and hope rise high into his chest, "I think I'm in love with you." His voice was low and his eyes glistened as he looked at Brian, praying for the man to believe and accept him.

Brian looked into his eyes for a long moment, before he lowered his head to the Italian's and placed his lips gently, yet firmly onto Dom's. It took a moment but Dom responded and pushed against Brian's and licked Brian's lips asking to be accepted and Brian opened his mouth in answer. Dom took his hand and ran it up Brian's arm, over his shoulder and up his neck, until it twined into Brian's curls.

They stayed locked with each other until they had to get air. Dom looked into Brian's eyes and gasped when he saw them darkened with desire to a stormy blue, that held him captivated. "I think I love you too." Brian said his voice low and it vibrated through Dom, and Brian watched as Dom's eyes turned from brown to almost completely black and filled with passion.

Dom pulled Brian to him, so the man's head rested against his chest, and hooked his arms around Brian to keep him close and safe. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I just want to be with you, and keep you as mine. I can't wait for as long as you need, Bri; just let me be there for you." Dom brushed a kiss into the man's curls and felt Brian nod and then snuggle deeper into Dom's arms, the coffee sitting on one of the wooden planks of the porch, long since forgotten...

'_That I love you  
__I have loved you all along  
__And I miss you  
__Been far away for far too long  
__I kept dreaming you'll be with me  
__and you'll never go  
__Stop breathing if  
__I don't see you anymore...'

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you all think? The majority of the vote was for slash... so there it is; and since there were a couple of votes for het. I will try and add some in the next chapter...

Love you all

Review and take care...

Ana


	12. Chapter 12

Brian and Sean pulled into the MEX airport of Mexico City and walked into the terminal that Mia was supposed to arrive at a few minutes later. Sean elbowed him in the ribs a few minutes later as he had been falling asleep and Brian looked up to see Sean staring off, his mouth open and looking as if he were about to start drooling. Brian looked up to where Sean was staring and saw Mia walking through the hall.

Brian stood without Sean noticing and started walking over to Mia. When he looked back he saw that Sean was still sitting in the same place that he had left him, and that he was still drooling over Mia. Brian walked over to the woman and she dropped her bags when she saw him, hugging him tight, and he hugged her back as tightly as he could with his good arm.

"My god Bri, what happened to your arm?" Mia asked as she pulled away from him, her fingers tracing over the brace that held his arm steady.

"Cops, Tran, my father; you name it." Brian said quietly and she stared at him sadly for a moment, before picking up her bag and linking her arm in his good one. They walked over to where Sean was sitting and the man was still staring at where Mia had been, as though she were still there and not standing a foot away from him.

Brian and Mia started to walk away shaking their heads, and when Brian noticed that Sean hadn't moved he called out; "Yo Sean!" When the man jerked but didn't look up, Brian revised his plan and called out; "Yo Seannie Jo! We're leaving with or without you. So you can stay here and leave a puddle or you can come with us and say hi to Mia!"

Sean spun his head around to face his brother and scowled at the man, but then he noticed Mia standing there, and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. "What the-?" Sean asked, and Mia and Brian burst out laughing at him. Sean stood up and walked over to the two of them, though looking behind him every few seconds just to make sure that Mia wasn't standing behind him too.

* * *

That night at dinner, Sean had finally gotten the courage to ask Mia out, and she had told him yes on the stipulation that he didn't drool on her. They were eating pizza and talking friendly when Dom and Brian started to communicate with their eyes, debating on whether or not to tell them about what had happened between the two. 

"Excuse me," Brian said and got up from the table that seemed to be pressing in on him, making his chest tight in anticipation and fear. He walked to the bathroom, hearing the scrape of another chair against the floor, just as he reached the small room; which gave him some solitude.

He walked forward, and then retraced his steps to take him back to the door again, pacing as the anxiety pressed in on him. He felt as if he were drowning, the pressure getting to be too much, though there needn't be a reason for it, they had just gotten together, both of them wanted it, so screw what everyone else thought right?... WRONG!

Brian had always been too emotionally involved with the people that he thought of as family and all of the people that were sitting in the other room, were his family, by blood or not. He would do anything for them, but he didn't know if they could handle the fact that he was bisexual and in love with Dom at the same time. Didn't know if he could tell them, for fear of rejection from the people that he cared deeply for, for the people that he loved; the people that he would give his life to save.

He was stopped in his tracks as a pair of well muscled arms wound themselves around his torso, pulling him back into the other man's chest. He sighed and leaned back into the warm embrace; before he turned into the arms that protected and comforted him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Dom; if the big man didn't want him; especially after what had happened with his father. He didn't know how Dom could love a man that was so dirty and tainted...

Brian choked back a sob and nuzzled into Dom's hard chest. He could feel the older man tense as the small sound left his throat and immediately berated himself for being so weak. "Brian, baby what's wrong?" Dom asked, and Brian looked up at his concerned face, with tears glistening in his eyes.

"How... How can you want me?" Brian asked, his voice small; and he finally just let the tears that he had held for so long, run freely down his face. "After what happened..." Brian added, without thinking, and felt the man's arms loosen around his lean frame; watched as the man's eyes hardened in anger.

Brian mistook the placement of the anger, thinking it was directed towards him, and he pushed away from Dom. Before the man could say anything, Brian had skittered across the bathroom, and took off running out the door. Brian didn't know how to react. He was sure that he hadn't done anything to anger the man in the room, but maybe he had finally remembered what had happened to Brian, and finally saw how tainted the man was. Maybe it was a good thing that Dom had figured it out before they had gotten too involved, but it didn't make the tear in his heart any smaller.

Brian ran for all the love that was in his heart, for all the hurt that filled him; for all the reasons why he shouldn't be alive in the first place. His father was right, the only thing he was good for was a good fuck. He would never amount to anything. He had lost his job, lost his mother, lost his ability to think; lost his life!

He heard the screen door open and shut, the squeak of the well worn hinge as it swung open and shut. He heard the door open and shut again as he ran in the field. He could hear the man that was supposed to love him call his name, but didn't comprehend anything that was said after that. He heard the swing of the door again and the call of other familiar voices, but he didn't stop, or slow his pace, fear and hurt driving him forward.

He reached the forest only a minute later, and ran into it, seeking shelter within the trees. They might have lived near the ocean, but there was also a lush forest right next to the house, and that was where Brian wanted to be. He wanted to lose himself and the others following him in the melody of the forest. There was nothing around him except for the trees, and civilization was an hour away; Mexico City where they had driven earlier was over a three hour drive; and for once he was grateful for the solitude, and the fact that if they had to call the cops to come get him, he would have an hour start. An hour was plenty of time for what he wanted... **needed** to do.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short and a little wierd, but please review!

Take Care and thanks for the other reviews...

Ana


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but my stupid computer wouldn't take the disk I had the story saved on, so I had to go out and buy a new disk... But now my muses are happy... So happy reading!

I am so excited because there is only one more chapter to this story... And I will post it as soon as I can!

* * *

Brian ran through the forest until he collapsed to his knees from sheer exhaustion, the pain in his shoulder almost overwhelming him. He could hear the others crashing through the woods behind him, their voices calling for him; but he didn't believe that they cared, he _couldn't _believe that anyone cared for him. They all knew what had happened with his father, and they were all just showing pity for the broken man, they were forced to live with. Brian didn't have any other family, and he didn't think that the one he was supposed to have, was going to be there for very much longer, and if they did stay true, well then good, they could visit his tombstone.

He didn't even notice that the voices were getting closer or more frantic, as he pulled the jackknife that Dom had given him for protection, from his pocket, and opened up the blade. Brian tore the strap from his shoulder, unheeding of the pain that shot through his arm and chest as he tore the brace all the way off. The only thing he could hear was the frantic beat of his heart, and the blood rushing through his head.

Brian placed the blade to his arm, pressing the knife down hard, so it sliced through the skin and cut deep into his wrist. He drew the blade up vertically, having learned with the time he was a cop, that it took longer for the blood to clot if you cut vertically. He finally pulled the blade away, and just stared down at the long bloody gash that started at his wrist and drew halfway to his elbow.

He looked at the knife that he held in his shaking hand, and dropped it in shock of what he had done, but knowing that he had done what was right, or what he thought the definition of right was. He thought it ironic, that the blade given to him for protection of his life, would be the thing that would take it.

He didn't hear the gasp come from behind him, as Dom finally caught up to him. Brian just stared down at the gash in his wrist, watching as the red liquid ran so steadily from it. Only did he register that someone was with him, when a pair of well muscled arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the blood coated knife. He struggled weakly against the arms that held him, but the strength of the man that he loved kept him wrapped securely in his arms.

* * *

Dom watched in horror as Brian dropped the jackknife that he had given him to the ground, the blade covered in his love's blood. His brain kicked in and he rushed over to Brian, and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him backwards away the knife that glinted red with his blood. Brian struggled against him, but he held the man steady, not wanting Brian to get away or to injure himself anymore than he already had.

Dom pulled his shirt off, still keeping a hold of Brian with one arm, and wrapped the dark material around the bloodied wrist of his lover. Brian's struggles became weaker in his arms, until he felt Brian go still and then limp in his arms. It was the scariest thing that he had ever seen in his life when he watched Brian's eyes roll back into his head, and his body fall limp into his arms.

He ripped off a piece of the shirt, and after wrapping the rest of the shirt around Brian's wrist, he used the piece he had ripped off to tie around the makeshift bandage to hold it in place. He picked up the golden haired man that he loved, and after grumbling about how light the man was; he started to make his way back through the forest as fast as he could, with a limp Brian in his arms. He passed Rome, Sean, Vince, Leon, Jesse and Mia as he was running towards the house. They all followed him, and he yelled for one of them to call an ambulance, because Brian was fading fast, and he wasn't going to make it much longer without medical attention.

Once he reached the house, he laid Brian down on the couch in the living room, uncaring about the blood stains, only concerned for the man he loved. He put pressure of the wound that marred Brian's otherwise perfect skin, and silently cursed the man's father for the millionth time since he had hurt Brian. Sean hovered over his brother, trying to help, but there was nothing he could do for the man that lie so still on the couch.

The sound of sirens cut through the otherwise chilling silence that filled the large house. He was pulled away as the paramedics worked on Brian, strapped him to a gurney and then loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

The next morning saw Dom sitting next to a sedated Brian. The unconscious man was strapped to a bed in the psyche ward of Mexico General Hospital, his arm wrapped in gauze, and a double backed Iv was in the back of his other arm. There was a brace around his shoulder that strapped the arm to his chest and torso, so he didn't injure the shoulder anymore than he already had.

Dom held one of the limp hand in his own, and prayed that he would get the chance to talk to Brian, to make him see that he was worth the love that people gave him... That he was worth living. He could still see the look of fear and betrayal marring Brian's features after he had asked, why, and Dom feared the look would haunt him the rest of his life. He needed to make it up to Brian, to make him see how wonderful he was, and how much he mattered to Dom, and the rest of his makeshift family.

The sound of a forced throat clearing snapped Dom out his thoughts and he looked up to see Sean standing in the doorway. "Any change?" Sean asked, his voice concerned and his face laced with worry.

"No." The single syllable response was enough to show Sean what he needed to know, enough to show Sean how much the big Italian man in front of him loved his older brother, though neither him nor Brian had told anyone about their relationship. Sean was also pretty sure that he had been the only one who had figured out about the relationship, he had a vague notion that Vince, Leon, Rome and Mia had figured it out too, but he wasn't about to let the fact about the relationship slip, just in case they didn't know... He couldn't betray Brian and Dom's trust.

"Look, I know you two love each other," Sean held up his hand when Dom looked up startled and went to object. "Don't try to deny it, I can totally see the love you two share. I'm not sure, but I think that the rest of the team can see it too, but I won't say anything if you two don't want me to. The only thing I have to say is, well I guess I should take a page from your book. I love Brian, and I don't want to see him hurt, so if you break his heart, I'll break your neck." When Dom's jaw dropped, Sean smirked and after he said goodbye to Brian, he left, leaving Dom wondering what had just happened.

Dom was pulled from his reverie by Brian's hand lightly moving in his. He looked at Brian and saw the blond haired man stirring slightly, and he gently urged the man to wake up. "C'mon Brian please, just open your eyes. I need to see those baby blues." Dom's voice was gentle and soothing, and as he watched, Brian's eyes opened and the man looked around, confused for a minute, but Dom could see the memories of what had happened start to flit through the man's eyes.

"Dom?" Brian asked, his voice hoarse and strained. There was fear in Brian's eyes that Dom had hoped he would never have to see again.

"Oh my God Brian, we were so worried about you, _I _was so worried about you. I swear last night, that anger was not directed at you, it was at the asshole of a father, that hurt you. God baby, I was so afraid that you were gonna die, that you were gonna leave me." Dom said as he stood up to look Brian in the eyes.

"I'll never leave you." Brian's words were whispered as he looked deeply into Dom's eyes. "As long as you still want me, I will never leave you," Brian added as an after thought, and Dom practically beamed at him.

"Good, cuz as long as I am drawing breath I will always want you, Love." Dom said, and leaned down to kiss Brian. As their lips joined together, their souls intertwined, and both felt the love that the other shared for them.

* * *

A/N: I just hope that all of you readers won't kill me because of what I did to Brian... And I know that it was really sappy at the ending... But please tell me what you think!

Take Care

Ana


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

It had been four months since Brian had been released from the hospital. Brian and Dom were getting closer and Mia and Sean had been going out for three and a half of the four months, and everything had been going too good for the Team for the first two months and they had known that something bad was bound to happen with everything going good for so long.

Roman Pearce had been in an accident at the end of the second month and it had almost destroyed Brian and Sean when they had learned that the man they had thought of as family for most of their lives was dead. Brian would have completely withdrawn if it hadn't been for Dom, and that was one of the reasons that it surprised Sean and Mia to hear the almost giddy voice of Brian carrying through the kitchen as he padded after her.

"Mia please?" Brian begged, puppy eyes showing and his lower lip jutting outward.

"Sean, please?" Dom asked, trying to pull of the same look Brian had on his face, but failing miserably.

"Fine," Both of their younger siblings agreed, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Dom's face. Brian and Dom looked at them as if they were Santa and Mrs. Claus and after thanking both of them, Brian and Dom took off towards Brian's newly bought Nissan Skyline. Dom had gotten it from a police auction, after the police had finally released the car from evidence.

Sean and Mia had been adamant that the two of them not drive the car until Brian was well enough to be able to drive it back home if something happened. They knew the two men were adrenaline junkies and if they saw a race, there was a good chance that the two of them would stop, and if they raced they would win, and if they won they would party…

…And if they partied, it was a definite possibility that both of them would get drunk… After what had happened only two months before, it scared both Sean and Mia to death that something bad would happen to Brian and Dom.

To see the smiles on the faces of Brian and Dom was enough to make Sean and Mia cave under the pressure of their brothers. They both grinned as they watched the two of them fight over who was going to drive and who was going to ride shotgun.

Everything was going back to normal, or as normal as it could be.

END

* * *

A/N: I know that it was short and I know that it was a bit worse for the wear but I have had a major writer's block for the past week, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review and take care… With enough support I may write again soon!

Ana


End file.
